The Girl Who Laughed
by irene n valley
Summary: One Muggle dares laugh at the strangeness of the Harry Potter fandom & her step sister has the power to teach her a lesson. By using her magic fanfic author powers to send her to live through the stories alongside The Boy Who Lived. But will there be any risks when the fourth wall between the two worlds is shattered? This story is mostly crack with a side of awesome! ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**It's hard to explain this, so I'm just going to jump right on in. I don't own Harry Potter or anything nearly as awesome (even though the prologue is very VERY similar to the first chapter of **_**Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone **_**for a very good reason that will not be revealed at this time ^_^)**

**This story will follow the Harry Potter books closely (for now) through the eyes of a normal girl who doesn't get what everyone sees in the fandom. Her step sister plans to change this because she is not only the biggest fangirl for everything Harry Potter, but might not even be just an ordinary muggle. **

**-*HP*-**

_Prologue: The Girl Who Laughed_

Lucy Pink, of number 173 Sparrow Lane, was proud to say she was perfectly normal, thank you very much. Despite her strange relations, she was the last person you'd expect to be involved with anything nonsensical because she just wouldn't stand with such things.

Lucy lived with her step-family. Her step-father was a kind, handsome dark haired musician with a charming smile and twinkling eyes, named Peter Pink and her step-sister, Panya Pink, was beautiful, she had lovely pearly skin that contrasted prettily with her chocolate coloured hair. If either of them were to ever turn evil their blinding smiles and kindness could almost be considered weapons of mass destruction.

The Pink's had everything they wanted, but Lucy always felt out of place. She _looked_ out of place in that family. She had messy curly golden hair and dull blue eyes with sun-kissed, freckled skin; she felt her looks never were much more than average. Lucy hated being different and strived to be as normal as she could, but it was hard to be considered normal with her past and current family. The Pink's were nice, but it would be lying to deny that they were, well, 'eccentric'.

It was just an average Tuesday when Lucy woke up for school. She picked out her grey uniform and tried to tame her wild hair back into a ponytail, but after giving up on that she settled on pinning it back with multiple hairpins and a thick headband. She walked downstairs to breakfast to see Mr. Pink and Panya already eating pancakes and bacon. Lucy politely declined their offer of joining them and made herself a bowl of her bland cereal instead.

Nobody seemingly noticed the barn owl knock at Panya's bedroom window.

At precisely a quarter to eight, Lucy said goodbye to the Pink's and began her journey to school. Peter gave a quick fatherly kiss to her forehead and Panya gave her a huge rib crushing hug and a promise to join her at school soon. (She often offered to drive Lucy to school, willing to show off her newly acquired driver's license but she always declined in favour of walking there early.)

It was on the corner of the street on her way to school that Lucy noticed the first sign of something peculiar- a cat reading a book. Lucy had walked passed without realizing what she saw, and then she whiped her head around to look again and sighed a breath of relief when she saw that, though there was a cat, there was no book in sight. She assured herself that the book never existed and that she was just seeing things. So she went along her merry way and forgot all about the cat, filling her thoughts instead on the list of dates she was expected to learn today for history class.

After walking down several more streets the history dates were driven clean out of her mind when she noticed the large amount of strangely dressed people. Lucy rolled her eyes once she realized what they were wearing; Harry Potter costumes. She hadn't remembered there being a con in town (Panya, aka the biggest Potter fan, would have known and Lucy doubtlessly would have heard about it if there was one.) She figured perhaps that maybe that Rowling chick wrote a new Harry Potter thingy and her overly obsessive fans were celebrating in their strange way. No, that can't be it; Lucy remembered how Panya cried for hours after reading the very last book of the series. Lucy couldn't think of a reason for these people to dress like that, so she just shrugged and walked right passed them.

For a soon to be 11 year old girl, she was not normal in the way that she didn't like Harry Potter, not the books nor movies and especially not the fandom. It wasn't that she hated it; it just wasn't her type of literature. She preferred her dry history books then she did any young adult fantasy novels about magic. She had seen some parts of the movies but never had the patience to watch one all the way through. She often laughed at Panya's childish ways of showing her love for the series, who even went so far as to make her own wand and try casting spells. Again, Lucy just did not hold with such nonsense much to Panya's dismay.

Lucy was nearing school when she passed another group of Potter fans, this time, she overheard something to make her heart stop and mind race

"…I never thought it was possible"

"Well that Panya chick got one"

Now Panya isn't the most common of names, but Lucy assured herself that it must be someone, anyone else other than her crazy step-sister.

"She must be the luckiest fan ever"

"I heard that she has some little sister…"

"I think half-sister or something…"

"I'm so jealous! I wish I had a sister who could do that! It would make my life!"

Lucy sped up to a quick jog before she could hear the rest. No matter how much she assured herself that this all was one big coincidence, she couldn't get rid of the horrid feeling that her life was about to turn upside down for the second time in her 11 years of existence.

**-*H*(**_**Later that Night**_**)*P*-**

The tabby cat from earlier barely moved all day. She watched Lucy race home and stealthily followed her. Once the girl entered her house, the cat sat perfectly still on the garden wall opposite of the front door and didn't move until it was almost midnight.

The quiet suburb street was heavy with summer night air until a cracking sound announced the arrival of a strange old man. The patient cat's tail twitched slightly and her eyes narrowed.

The man could've been recognized by almost anybody, his tall thin frame covered by a long sweeping purple cloak, the long silver hair and beard, his bright blue eyes sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his long crooked nose were iconic.

This man chuckled at the stiff cat and took what looked like a silver cigarette lighter out of a pocket deep within his cloak. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. Every time he clicked it a lamp post's light would go out. Once he was satisfied with the level of concealment the darkness held he put away the Put-Outer back into his pocket.

He strode over to the wall and sat beside the cat. He didn't look at her, but after a few moment he spoke

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at where the cat was, but instead there was a woman, with equally iconic square glasses, black hair tightly pulled back into a bun and a severe expression.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked

"My dear Professor," he chuckled, "I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly"

"Even you Dumbledore would be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day" Professor McGonagall huffed.

"I apologize for putting you in such a position, but you understand why I hope."

The woman sighed and responded "Yes I understand. I have also looked over the portkey, but I'm afraid the young girl might have seen me."

"Don't worry, she's far too…practical, to have believed seeing you anyways" he laughed softly

"Muggles are boggling to comprehend, the extent they'll go to ignore anything out of the ordinary…"

"Come now, you know better than most how untrue that is."

"I'll admit that there are a few… exceptions."

"Speaking of which, that 'exception' should be meeting us about now…"

Just as he said that, the front door of 173 Sparrow Lane opened and Panya Pink walked out and joined the strange couple.

She spoke coolly and smoothly as if she wasn't speaking to some of her favorite (supposedly) fictional characters "have you got the portkey?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly "of course," he gestured to McGonagall who reluctantly handed the pretty dark haired girl the book she was reading earlier. The female professor pursed her thin lips and asked

"Headmaster, is this really wise? It seems rather dangerous to break the fourth wall like this…"

"It is all for a good cause, and I trust that Mrs. Pink understands the risks…" he looked down at the girl, blue eyes piercing hers.

She nodded seriously and responded "I understand"

McGonagall sighed in frustration "But what is this all for, what will it accomplish?"

"My dear professor," said Dumbledore, "it will teach a valuable lesson."

"What if it changes everything!"

"I promise to be careful, I know what I'm doing!" said Panya confidently "and if anything goes wrong, I can always get Dumbledore's help!"

McGonagall sighed again, this time in defeat. Panya grinned triumphantly and placed the portkey book in a small basket and placed it on the doorstep to her own home.

At this very moment, little Lucy was peacefully sleeping in her room, not knowing that she was special, not knowing her dreams of being normal were about to be shattered. She couldn't know that many people, wizards and muggles alike, were meeting in secret, holding up their glasses and saying in hushed, sober voices "To the girl who laughed- may luck be with her."

**-*HP*-**

**So far so good… right? **

**This is my first fanfic for Harry Potter, and I was looking for a one like this and when I found none after my extensive research (5 minutes of idly browsing through 's Harry Potter Archives) so I decided I would write what I want to read! Now the actual plot will begin next chapter, but I would still appreciate your opinion be it good or bad.**

**Please stay tuned until next time where the girl who foolishly laughed at the Harry Potter fandom meets the boy who lived himself.**


	2. Chapter 1- The Vanishing Girl

**AN: Hello once more dear fans. Or rather, dear **_**fan.**_ ***smiles warmly at **_**riukslovelydreams***_** please, i'd love to find some way to reward you for not only being awesome and showing so much support for me and my silly stories, but also being the only one who reviewed (or even read) the first chapter. At very least, i dedicate this next chapter to you for being an epic friend. **

**Even though i have other stories that i should get to, *avoids glares from those still waiting for "Sebby's Kitten" updates* i'm going to continue this purely for my own amusement (and for an excuse to reread the series again~ :3 ...not that i need one ;) )**

**So here it goes, the next chapter of "The Girl WHo Laughed" **

**-*HP*-**

_The Vanishing Girl_

Nearly ten hours had passed since Lucy Pink went to sleep in her nice normal bed. She woke up later then usual, even for a weekend and stumbled downstairs in her fluffy pink robe, lace tank top and purple flannel pajama pants.

" 'morning Lulu" called Peter from the kitchen. Lucy was too tired to correct her step-father and his horrid nickname for her, so instead she walked away, enjoying the way her bare feet felt gliding across the cool smooth tiles of her kitchen floor. She poured herself a cup of coffee that Peter had already brewed. She didn't like the stuff really, but she found it made her look incredibly mature, so she tolerated it.

Peter laughed and set his own mug of coffee down on the kitchen table, turning on the stool he was sitting on to face his step-daughter with his usual kind smile as he said "You don't have to drink coffee if you don't like it, Lulu..."

"Mr. Pink. I find coffee in the morning fairly invigorating thank you very much." She responded cooly with her chip up, technically not lying. She did find the strong taste and scalding temperature of the drink did wake her up at least.

"Please, call me Peter, and you don't have to pretend to be something you're not in this household or anywhere"

"Mr. Pink," She responded stubbornly as she took a huge gulp of her coffee, immediately regretting it as the liquid burned her mouth and made her tongue painfully raw "I assure you I am aware of that information and I regret to oppose your implication, but I am always myself"

At that moment Panya choose to walk in, yawning and wearing nothing other then underwear, a huge old baggy shirt with the words "Harry Otter" and with a picture of a otter with glasses and black robes, and on her feet she wore her large fluffy green slippers.

"Hey-ya Lucy~" She gave her sister a one armed hug and went to the pantry for some ingredients for her breakfast.

"Good morning, sister. I trust you had pleasant dreams?" Lucy took another, more cautious, sip of her cooling coffee and grimaced at the taste, much to the amusement of her step-sister.

"You shouldn't drink that stuff, caffeine's bad for you. You don't wanna stay so short forever do ya?"

"Don't worry Panya, it's decaf" assured her father with another laugh "you don't think it'd let a ten year old drink caffeinated coffee?"

Nether of them heard Lucy mutter under her breath that she was almost eleven.

Panya said with a playful smirk "Knowing the things you let me get away with when I was her age I wouldn't be surprised!"

"Fair enough" laughed Peter "However I'll try to do better. Would you mind getting the paper for me, dear?"

Panya quickly cracked a couple of eggs on the edge of the frying pan and set it over the stove top "oh sorry, dad, I already have my breakfast cooking and I don't want the eggs to burn..."

"There goes my attempt to be forceful," laughed Peter once again "Lucy, would you be a dear and fetch daddy's newspaper?"

"Of course father." Lucy was happy for the excuse to set down her cup of coffee and she happily walked out of the kitchen down the short hall to the front door. She was only mildly surprised when she found something other then the morning paper on their doorstep, her step-family were always getting letters and packages, and a basket like this didn't look too out of the ordinary. When she she bent down to pick it up, however, she was startled to see that the strange basket had been addressed to her of all people.

She picked up the letter on top and noticed the strange heavy paper and long slanting handwriting. Lucy slit open the envelope and unfolded the letter inside and read the following message

_Dear Lucy Pink,_

_Your sister, Panya and I are good friends and she has confiding in me her worry for you. Now from what I understand with your mother and all, you haven't had much of a childhood in your short ten years of life so far. Panya has informed me that you don't believe in magic of any kind, not even Santa Claus and it breaks her heart to see that in you. She cares very much, I'm sure you know, and she wished for me to help her give you the adventure you deserve. _

_When we meet face to face I'll be able to explain in greater detail and answer any questions you may have on the topic._

_Until then, I wish you well on your journey._

_signed Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Lucy gave a low chuckle. It was just like Panya to do something like this. Regardless, Lucy was still curious at what was inside the basket, so setting the letter beside the forgotten newspaper, she reached down and pulled away the cloth covering of the basket and found a book.

It was a small leather book, and Lucy couldn't help but reach out to examine it more closely, but the moment her finger touched the book, it felt as it was glued there and she felt a strange sensation of being hooked right behind the naval as she felt herself being tugged away. Her head spun, as did the rest of her body she felt and before she could even react, she found herself in a tiny dark closet.

Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she noticed the zig-zaggy ceiling of the closet and concluded that the closet must have been under some staircase like one she remembered in her old house. The more she took in her surroundings however, the more she noticed that the closet wasn't just a closet, but someone's bedroom.

She looked around slowly at the few personal objects set around the closet, or rather, bedroom, and wondered just what kind of person slept in a closet. Just then she noticed some movement from the corner of the room and she turned around to face what she thought was just a bundle of blankets, but what turned out to be a little boy, about her age with dark messy hair, bright green eyes...and a lightning shaped scar seemingly carved delicately into his forehead, and he was looking straight at her.

**AN: I know it's short, but i'll be updating this soon (probably) because unlike my other stories, i actually have a very clear idea with where this is going! XD **

**Since i feel especially kind (and desperate)** **i would be happy to find some sort of interesting prize type thingy for anyone who reads this and reviews to this chapter before i post the next one. I live off of feedback, both the good ones that make me cry happy author tears, and the angry ones that make me crack up at others stupidity lol jk! (not really...)**

**anywho~ i'll shut up! bye bye! don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 2- The Boy Under the Stairs

**AN: back already! *shocked face* wahhhh i'm sorry bestest buddy riuklovlydreams! you're still awesomely special :3**

**i've been forgetting to add the disclaimer that i do not own Harry Potter and almost all of the dialogue and stories are straight from the books. (for now... MWAHAHA!)**

**-*HP*-**

The Boy Under the Stairs

The two children looked at each other curiously for several moments. The boy shook out of his trance and grabbed his round glasses, taped together in the middle multiple times. His curious green eyes looked larger behind the thick glasses. After several more minutes the two jumped in surprise as a loud screech broke the silence

"Up! Get up! Now!"

The little boy fell out of his bed and scrambled to stand up as a sharp rapping against the closet door started and the screeching continued "UP!"

Lucy could hear some footsteps fading down what she presumed to be a hallway outside the closet.

They looked at each other once more and opened their mouths at the same time and asked simultaneously

"Who are you?"

Lucy blushed lightly and stuttered "I-I'm Lucy, and you?"

"...my name is Harry Potter." the boy responded

Lucy felt faint. Was this boy in front of her really _the_ Harry Potter? The character who hundreds upon thousands of people knew and adored the world over? Was this scrawny pipsqueak in old baggy clothes and broken glasses really who her big sister devoted a mini shrine to in her room?

Before he had a chance to respond, the shrill voice from before was back "Are you up yet?"

"Nearly" called the boy.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

He rolled his eyes and turned to Lucy and pointed at her and said softly, but seriously "Stay here, don't move. I don't know how on earth I'll explain having a girl in here to the Durslys otherwise..." He looked back to his door and groaned slightly.

"What did you say?" snapped the voice.

"Nothing, nothing..." He looked back to Lucy and put a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet.

He looked around his tiny room for some clothes and he looked to Lucy again who blushed and turned away to give him his privacy so he could change. Once she heard the door open and close she sat down on the edge of the small bundle of blankets that made up the boys bed.

Her mind was racing. She tried breathing slowly to calm down and think clearly of how she got here in the first place. She remembered waking up and speaking with her step- father and her sister, then she went outside and found that basket-

...oh.

Lucy sighed. Of course Panya had something to do with it, though why she had to send Lucy of all people boggled the poor girl's mind. She tried to think of a way she could go back home, and it suddenly occurred to her that she could use the book that transported her there to bring her back.

Lucy drop down to the floor to search for the book and after groping around in the dark for a bit, she finally found it. She expected that once she touched the book that her fingers would stick like before and she'd be brought back but no such luck. She tossed the book into the air lightly and caught it, confused that it wasn't working. Since it was the dark, she decided to open the book to see if it was the same one who brought her here in the first place and she was shocked to hear Panya's cheerful voice spring from the pages.

"Hey sis! How are you liking your trip? Meet anyone interesting yet?"

"Now you listen here!" Lucy squeaked quietly in anger, hoping that the book worked like a phone and that Panya could hear her "What do you think you're doing? What's happening? I demand you bring me home this instant!"

Lucy never lost her temper like this, and Panya was quick to notice this.

"Calm down! It's all cool! In fact, it's better than cool, it's awesome! You're in the world of Harry Potter! I can't even begin to tell you how many people would kill to be in your shoes..." she gave a wistful sigh and Lucy had to struggle to stay quiet

"I'm not one of those people! I don't like magic! I like facts and normal things and-"

"...Being a adult, I know. But you're just a kid! Just try to enjoy yourself while you can here..."

"Panya! Bring me home!"

"Whoops, sorry kiddo, dad's calling me. I'll explain everything later..."

"No! Explain now!"

"If you have any questions, just write it out in the book and I'll get the message and get back to you as soon as I can..."

"Don't you dare hang up on me over, er... book"

"bye bye~ have fun"

"Panya? PANYA!" Lucy gave a frustrated shout and threw the book on the ground.

She heard some movement outside and decided the best way was to ask one of the adults around if they could help her. So she got down on the floor again to find the book. After another few second of groping in the dark her slender fingers met the leather cover of the book, and the far less pleasant feeling of a spider crawling up her hand.

Lucy screamed in surprise and shook the spider off while grabbing the book. As she tried to stand up however, she tripped and fell against the door, knocking it wide open and falling into the hallway outside.

It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the bright lights and her head spun from what sounded like an elephant galloping past her. When she looked up she noticed it wasn't an elephant, but a large round blond boy running through the hall to what she assumed was the kitchen.

Lucy watched the boy run past her in a waddling way and was confused when the boy didn't seem to notice her at all. She followed him into the kitchen where she saw her friend, Harry, frying eggs, a large neckless man with a mustache who seemed to be the blond boy's father, and a thin women who Lucy assumed was the owner of the screeching voice from earlier.

Lucy also saw a large pile of presents on the table and realized that it must've been Christmas, though she saw no snow outside (since she never read the book series she had no idea when or where she was). She watched the fat boy plop himself down beside his father in one of the kitchen chairs as Harry struggled to find room on the table to place down breakfast for everyone.

When he noticed Lucy he nearly dropped the plate of eggs he was holding, much to the large man's anger. Harry quickly apologized and went back to work. He glanced back once more at Lucy, his eyes asking her how the others couldn't see her. She shrugged in response. It was true that she might have well been invisible to the other three people in the room. Maybe Panya planned this as part of her journey? To be a silent observer?

She tried to think up of an excuse to speak with Harry privately when the blond boy growled, glaring at the massive pile of presents "Thirty-six." he turned his pouting glare up to his parents "That's two less then last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from mommy and daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said the boy, who was looking close to throwing a tantrum. The women noticed this and quickly said "And we'll buy you another two presents while were out, how's that popkin? _Two_ more presents..."

After doing the math in his head (which looked like tremendous work for him) he grinned happily.

Lucy was shocked to find that such a horrid, spoiled boy existed, even in a story. And not just the boy was horrid, his parents too! What kind of people made one child sleep in a cupboard while spoiling the other one rotten? It seemed like some messed up version of Cinderella...

She looked up at Harry with sympathy and he shrugged as if to say "I'm used to it".

She picked up in the conversation that the fat boy's name name was Dudley Dursley, and his father and mother were Mr. Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Lucy moved over to Harry's side as he sat down with his own small breakfast. The phone rang and Mrs. Dursley went to pick it up. Lucy watched in disgust as Dudley tore open his presents, much to Harry's amusement. Once he finished eating he started to get up to leave when Mrs. Dursley bitterly hung up the phone

"Bad news, Vernon" she said "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him" She jerked her head in Harry's direction. Lucy saw Harry grin in triumph and Dudley mouth drop in horror.

Harry subtly whispered to Lucy "every year on Dudley's birthday he gets to go someplace fun with a friend and they sent me to one of neighbors, Mrs Figg, the women's positively batty. It really is too bad she broke her leg..." he had a dreamy smile as he continued "...but I can't believe I won't have to see her or Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, Tuffy or any or her equally batty cats for another whole year!"

Lucy nodded, not quite sure what to say about it all.

Mrs. Dursley glared at Harry "Now what?"

"We could phone Marge? Mr Dursley suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

Lucy thought it was very unkind of them to speak like her friend wasn't even there, but once again Harry seemed used to it and wasn't bothered, in fact he seemed excited to not have to go to Mrs Figg's cabbage smelling house for another year more than anything else.

His aunt and uncle continued thinking up of different solutions, Harry added hopefully "you could just leave me here"

his aunt snorted "And come back to find the house in ruins?"

"I won't blow up the house" assured Harry, but they weren't listening.

"Why don't they trust you?" asked Lucy

Harry muttered back "I tend to be very unlucky, lot's of strange unexplainable things and whatnot..."

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," continued Aunt Petunia slowly "...and leave him in the car..."

"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."

Lucy couldn't help but start laughing a little when Dudley started fake crying. The whole situation was just ridiculous.

"aw Dinky Duddydums, don't cry..." Aunt Petunia cooed. Lucy laughed harder and asked Harry "that actually works for people older then fours years old?" Harry couldn't help but smile and said back "only against adults with brains of a four years old..." the two broke into laughter. Vernon glared at his nephew "don't you dare laugh, this is serious, boy."

Harry forced his smile down and nodded solomly "yes, sir." it was a constant battle to fight down the giggles bubbling up in his throat.

Meanwhile, Mrs Dursley continued to try comforting Dudley "Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!"

Dudley sobbed "I...don't...want...him...t-t-to come! He always sp-spoils everything!"

Despite Dudley's best efforts however, Harry found himself sitting in between Dudley and his ratty friend Piers Polkiss on his way to his first trip ever to the zoo.

Lucy made sure she had her book safely in her bathrobe pocket before she joined Harry in the car. She was a little confused on what exactly was going on, Lucy was always the one who needed to be in control, but for once, she didn't mind just going along for the ride. She smiled back down on the book and thought, maybe her sister had a point after all. On the way to the zoo she took out the book once more and wrote in it

"All right sister. I'm not mad anymore I promise. I'm sorry"

Suddenly words appeared beneath where she wrote her own and she saw her sister's small swirly writing in her favorite purple gel pen.

_Hello. Welcome to Peter's Pizza Place may I take your order? Haha jk sis! I am glad you're not mad anymore. Do you have any questions?_

Lucy took a deep breath and answered back "Yes. Several in fact. How did you get me here? Why can only Harry see me? How-

_One at a time please! Dumbledore helped me make a portkey for you. This book now is the only thing connecting you to our world so don't lose it! Harry is the only one who can see you because he's the only one I'm allowing to see you._

"What do you mean? Are you in control or something?" Lucy's handwriting got a little sloppy in her worry. Her sister couldn't even take care of a goldfish.

_er... yeeees, and noooo..._

Before Lucy could write back an angry response Panya added

_You see, I couldn't quite put you in _the_ Harry Potter books because they are a closed story, and so a closed world. However, what I can do, is create a new world identical to the old one, except with my own few twists. In this case, you. _

Lucy's head started spinning. Did this mean she was just a character now? What is this about different worlds her big sister was talking about?

_You are in a fanfic my dear sister. One which I am the author of. The only things there that I did not create was you, and Dumbledore. The rest of the characters and scenes I'm writing as close to the original as I can. _

"Who is Dumbledore?" Lucy wrote back, curious about her sister's friend. She was startled to see a huge purple inkblot form and was about to ask if everything was okay when suddenly her sister's response appeared across the entire page

"_WHO IS DUMBLEDORE"?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING! OMG DO YOU LISTEN AT ALL WHEN I TELL YOU ABOUT HARRY POTTER?_

The page turned on it's own and the purple writing continued, smaller now,

_don't answer that._

Lucy laughed and watched as the writing continued

_Professor Dumbledore is Headmaster of the most awesome wizarding school ever, Hogwarts. Unlike the rest of the characters, he is an independent being like you in this story. He is _the_ one and only original Dumbledore and he'll be able to help too._

Lucy finally looked up to find that she wasn't in the car anymore, but in some reptile house of a zoo. She saw the Dursley's and Dudley's friend as well as Harry, but she was at a complete loss of how she got there without noticing. Before she could ask her sister what happened the writing continued

_Oh, and before you ask, I'm a very lazy writer so I'll often skip boring parts like that. You'll have to get used to it. Oh! Put the book away! Something awesome's about to happen! Later sis'_

"Wait!" Lucy hastily scrawled

_Oh you're right! I forgot about your pajama's! Silly me... making you met Harry Potter in your bathrobe..._

"No not that! Stay with me!" Lucy desperately wrote back. Not even noticing that she was wearing a different outfit, one that looked like the "fashionable" clothing Panya always tried getting her to wear.

_Bye bye~_

Lucy shoved the book bitterly into her new shoulder bag that appeared as the bangs of her curly blonde hair fell out of their new pigtails and over her eyes. She walked over to Harry who was walking a little distance from the Dursley's. He smiled at her and turned back to looking at all the snakes.

The thought occurred to Lucy that it was odd how a normal ten year old boy just accepted having a girl only he could see just appear out of nowhere. Lucy couldn't tell if Harry just wasn't surprised by much or if Panya just wrote it that way to make things simpler.

Lucy decided to just stop questioning things... that is, until another thought occurred to her that perhaps Panya doesn't want her to think about this things and is reading and controlling her mind.

It was at this point Lucy started developing a headache as things finally started to sink in. Luckily she found a distraction in the form of Dudley Dursley who was obnoxiously tapping the glass of the container of the largest snake. He whined to his father "Make it move"

His father smartly rapped the glass without any effect. Dudley demanded him to do it again, and left in a huff saying "This is boring..."

Harry and Lucy moved in front of the container, Lucy staying back a bit. She was terrified of snakes, but even she pitied the poor beast behind the glass. His intelligent reptile eyes looked dull and bored until Harry stepped in front of it. Lucy was surprised to see the large snake raise it's head until it was at eye level with them and he winked at Harry.

Harry stared back. He looked to Lucy, then over his shoulder to see if anyone else was seeing this. He looked back to the snake who gestured to the Dursley's as if to say _"I get that all the time"_

Suddenly, Lucy heard Harry hissing back at the snake, and they were having a conversation! Lucy's fear of snakes was directed at Harry too now. Her thoughts went something along the lines of "omg is Harry part snake? But I thought he was a wizard or something... isn't he? Panya made a wand and everything... maybe wizards are part animals like that other book series she liked, what if-"

Her inner thoughts where interrupted by Dudley who knocked her to the floor and punched Harry away from the snake "WHOA COME LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE_ WHAT'S IT'S DOING!"

Lucy couldn't catch exactly what happened, but one second Dudley's fat face was pressed against the glass and the next the glass was gone. The large snake unfurled his long thick coils and slithered out to the ground. Lucy was paralyzed with fright. The snake nodded in thanks to Harry as he passed.

The serpent moved nearer to her and seemed to smile, it's tongue flickered out as he tried to hiss something at her too, but he needn't have bothered, Lucy's fear of snakes had overcome her senses and she was out cold.

**-*HP*-**

**AN: yikes that was a bit long... but i hope that explains things a bit better now! Since i've been in the Harry Potter mood lately i've had loads of inspiration for this story so expect frequent updates! (or at least as frequent by my standards!)**


End file.
